Giro de 180 grados
by 3rika-chan
Summary: ¿Cómo poder confiar? ¿Cómo volver a amar? Después de cierto incidente nuestro Senpai sufre un trauma. Mientras tanto Morinaga estará en la espera de su regreso. Dos años pasaron y muchas cosas cambiaron. ¿Cómo es que Morinaga aceptará la realidad? ¿Un cambio de papeles será suficiente para que Souichi pueda volver a aceptar a su kouhai?


**GIRO DE 180 GRADOS**

POV MORINAGA

_\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que terminar de esta manera? Él sabía perfectamente lo peligroso que es meterse con ese tipo de gente y aun así, por orgullo, decidió callar. En ningún momento pidió mi ayuda aun sabiendo que estaba en problemas, y en unos muy serios. Sabía perfectamente que lo ayudaría en todo, antes se lo había mencionado, pero él es del tipo de persona que quiere hacer todo por cuenta propia. Pareciera una maldición ¿por qué querer cargar con todo ese peso el solo?_

Me lamentaba una y otra vez por no haberle prestado suficiente atención, por no darme cuenta a tiempo, por estar demasiado ocupado en el trabajo y dejarlo solo para irme.

_\- ¿Acaso este es mi castigo? ¿Es por no atesorarlo lo suficiente, por no valorar él tenerlo cerca de mí?_

Rogaba hasta el cansancio sosteniendo su mano mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de bajar por mis mejillas. Pensé que llegaría el momento en que mis lágrimas se detendrían, que me cansaría de llorar pero no fue así. Aun después de que paso tanto tiempo de aquel incidente cada que lo recordaba era doloroso y era inevitable que las lágrimas salieran.

En aquel entonces estaba tan preocupado y cuando lo vi sentí que la vida se me escapaba en un suspiro, poco a poco.

Le había avisado que regresaría a Nagoya, él no respondió pero no me extrañe pues era normal que ignorara mis mensajes, cuando llegue y no lo encontré por ninguna parte comencé a preocuparme pues era bastante noche. Lo llame un sinfín de veces pero nunca atendió su celular. Sin saber que hacer lo busque en todo lugar que pensé podría estar; el parque, la universidad, los bares y restaurantes que frecuentaba pero no pude encontrarlo.

_\- ¿Habrá ido con Kanako-chan?... Espero que sea así, ¿pero por qué no contesta su celular? _

Sintiéndome frustrado y desesperado regrese al departamento con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí. _– Tal vez ya haya regresado_. Eran mis pensamientos en ese momento, mientras más cerca estaba podía ver las luces del departamento aun apagadas. _– ¿En donde te has metido Senpai? _

Mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a nuestro departamento pude escuchar un quejido, uno pequeño que apenas y se podía escuchar, era casi como un murmullo.

**\- Ahhh… duele… aahnnng!**

**\- ?**

Estando frente a la puerta del departamento no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo_. _

– _E-es una mentira ¿no? ¿co-cómo es que esto está pasando? _

**\- SENPAI! **Reaccione inmediatamente **\- ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE TE SUCEDIÓ? **

Había encontrado a Senpai tirado frente el departamento. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas, con sangre y bastante sucias. Me encontraba bastante alterado pues no sabía que tan herido estaba o en que estado se encontraba.

**\- Mo-morinaga… ahhh…!** Al reconocer mi voz quiso girar su cabeza para verme, pero estaba tan débil que apenas si podía moverse.

**\- S-senpai, por favor no te muevas. I-ire por ayuda! **Dije, pero no quería separarme de él.

Como pudo sujeto una de mis piernas y me pidió que no me alejara de él.

**\- N-no quédate, ¿sí?**

**\- Este bien, entonces llamaré una ambulancia.** Saque tan rápido como pude mi celular y llame al hospital para que mandaran una ambulancia. Cada segundo que pasaba parecía eterno, no quería que cuando la ambulancia llegase fuera demasiado tarde.

**\- Ahhh… nnngg!**

**\- ¿Qué sucede Senpai? Ya llame al hospital, la ambulancia no debe de tardar. **Trataba de tranquilizarlo, pero mientras más lo veía él preocupado era yo.

**\- Ahh… m-me duele todo el cuerpo… ahhh… en especial aquí…**

Entonces me di cuenta que Senpai estaba sangrando mucho. Él trataba de detener la hemorragia haciendo presión tan fuerte como podía pero el sangrado no se detenía, cuando me acerque un poco para ayudarlo él reacciono de una manera que no esperaba.

**\- NO TE ACERQUES, NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUES!... N-no me toques, por favor!**

Estaba temblando y se veía muy asustado, incluso comenzó a llorar. Decir que no me sentí triste en ese momento sería mentira pero al no saber lo que había ocurrido no podía ser egoísta y pensar en mis sentimientos, en ese momento lo más importante era él.

**\- S-senpai, no te haré nada malo, solo quiero ayudarte a parar el sangrado. **

**\- L-lo siento, creo que… ahh! creo que… no debí de gritarte… p-pero en estos momentos… ahh! no, no quiero que me toques… te-tengo miedo…** Me dijo casi suplicando mientras seguía derramando lágrimas. Sus ojos estaban muy rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando por varios días, no solo hoy.

_\- Algo realmente horrible debió de haber sucedido_. **– Senpai, ¿Qué fue lo que paso, podrías decirme?**

Volteo su mirada a otro lado, dudó, pero me lo dijo.

**\- F-fueron esos malditos yakuzas…! **

**\- ¿Yakuzas? ¿Qué tienes que ver tú con los yakuzas Senpai?**

**\- Y-yo les debía ahh!... les debía dinero…**

**\- ¿Dinero? Si necesitabas dinero ¿por qué no me lo pediste? Sabes que yo te lo habría dado.**

Hacerle esto a una persona. Los yakuzas solo requieren a esto como último método, primero se muestran un poco más "amables", luego continúan con amenazas o acosos.

– _¿Desde cuándo es que senpai tiene esta deuda?_

Además las deudas con ese tipo de personas solo pueden crecer, suelen cobrar muy altos intereses y luego resulta imposible pagarles.

Si me pongo a pensarlo Senpai había estado actuando extraño desde hace un tiempo y se veía más paranoico de lo normal antes de que fuera a Hamatatsu. Supongo que es cuando las cosas comenzaron a empeorar.

**\- ¿Desde cuándo es que los yakuzas comenzaron a acosarte? ¿Por qué no mencionaste nada de esto? **

No hubo respuesta alguna, solo veía como se lamentaba y apretaba fuertemente los dientes, por supuesto que por el dolor pero también por lo orgulloso y terco que es.

**\- ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE TE HICIERON? **

Entonces capte su atención, abrió grande los ojos cuando hice esa última pregunta. Acto seguido comenzó a temblar con mayor intensidad probablemente al recordar lo que le habían hecho.

_\- Para que Senpai este de esta manera… no puedo ni imaginar que fue lo que le hicieron. _

Él siempre había sido una persona fuerte, nadie lo sabe mejor que yo, así que verlo de esa manera me partía el alma.

**\- Senpai, si no quieres hablar de ello está bien… pero por favor: Prométeme que no volverás a meterte con esa gente, te lo suplico.** Dije mientras tenía la cabeza agachada pues tenía ganas de llorar, tenía los ojos húmedos pero ese no era el momento de ponerme así.

No me contesto pero asintió con la cabeza.

**\- Y-yo… lo-lo siento… ahhh! **

Levante mi cabeza y vi cómo se disculpaba.

**\- No quería que… e-esto llegara tan lejos… ahh! a-además… creo que no fui él u-único que resultó dañado…**

Sus palabras sonaban tan gentiles, luego con su mano libre secó las lágrimas que sin darme cuenta había comenzado a derramar.

**\- P-por favor… n-no llores… todo esto fue mi culpa… nnggh! n-no hay razón para que pongas esa cara, i-idiota…**

Luego tome su mano pegándola contra mi rostro, pues se estaba quedando sin fuerzas.

**\- No, no tienes por qué disculparte. Senpai, te amo…**

Bese su mano y pude sentir como esta se ponía cada vez más fría. Sentía como si estuviera a punto de perder algo muy importante, luego él se desmayó y mi ansiedad creció en gran magnitud.

– **En donde está la ambulancia, ya tiene mucho tiempo que la llamé porque aún no llega. De ser necesario cargaré a Senpai al hospital!**

En ese momento no estaba pensando con la cabeza fría, cuánto daño le hubiera hecho a Senpai si me atrevía a hacer lo que dije; obviamente no podía moverlo en esas condiciones. Gracias a Dios la ambulancia llego al poco tiempo. Su estado era muy malo, fue lo que me dijo uno de los paramédicos.

**\- U-una bala.**

**\- Si, está herida fue hecha en definitiva por una bala. Al llegar al hospital tenemos que intervenirlo inmediatamente, tenemos que asegurarnos que no haya dañado ningún órgano vital. Además está muy débil, tiene moretones por todo el cuerpo. **

Las palabras del paramédico no eran muy alentadoras, el miedo de perderlo me invadió.

En cuanto llegamos al hospital lo llevaron a emergencias y lo prepararon para enviarlo a la sala de operaciones. Llene y firme tanto papel fue necesario para que pudieran iniciar la operación lo antes posible. No quise preocupar a nadie por lo decidí esperar a que Senpai saliera de la operación y el doctor me diera el diagnóstico para llamar a su familia. Espere durante toda la noche sentado en la sala de espera y cuando el sol comenzaba a salir un doctor se acercó a mí.

**\- Usted viene con el paciente que tenía la herida de bala, Tatsumi-san si no mal recuerdo.**

**\- Sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo se encuentra doctor?** Pregunte evidentemente preocupado.

**\- Pues… pudimos extraer la bala, y afortunadamente no daño un órgano vital…-**

**\- Enserio, muchas gracias doctor. Estoy tan gradecido!** Exprese aliviado y muy feliz.

**\- Lamento mucho lo que voy a decirle pero aun no podemos estar tranquilos respecto a la salud de Tatsumi-san. En verdad es una fortuna que la bala no haya perforado un órgano, pero tiene varias heridas de cuchillo algo profundas, diversas quemaduras de cigarrillos y moretones por todo el cuerpo. Además de…**

**\- …**

**\- Encontramos su ano sangrando y bastante dañado, también encontramos semen dentro. Sin duda Tatsumi-san fue violado, por lo que no solo nos preocupa su salud física sino también la mental. **

**\- ¿Se-senpai fue… fue…? **

Cuando el doctor lo menciono entendí las palabras de Senpai, porque no quería que lo tocará y porque estaba temblado.

_\- No puedo imaginarme en una situación similar. Senpai debió de sufrir mucho, por eso estaba tan asustado y reaccionó de esa manera._

Sentí una rabia inmensa apoderarse de mí, como mi sangre iba hirviendo pero al mismo tiempo me sentía tan impotente al no poder hacer algo. Lo que había sucedió, el dolor por el que había pasado Senpai no podría cambiarlo.

**\- Y no quiero preocuparlo más de lo que ya está pero es mi obligación como doctor informarle que… Tatsumi-san entro en coma poco después de terminar la operación. Ahora se encuentra en cuidados intensivos, si tiene familia sería bueno que pudiera contactarla.**

_\- En coma, Senpai… senpai está en coma. _

**\- ¿CUÁNDO VA A DESPERTAR? **Grite mientras sujetaba la bata del doctor.

**\- Tranquilícese por favor.** Dijo tomando y bajando mis manos. **Sé que es doloroso pero no podemos saber cuándo va a despertar, lo único que podemos hacer es seguir tratando sus heridas y esperar a que despierte.**

**\- Co-comprendo...** Dije mientras agachaba la cabeza y trataba de tranquilizarme. **Y-yo me pondré en contacto con su familia.**

Después de eso pase un muy trago amargo llamando a la familia de senpai. A las primeras que llame fue a Kanako-chan y Matsuda-san, vinieron de inmediato; yo no tenía el teléfono del papá de Senpai por lo que Matsuda-san dijo que ella lo llamaría. Kanako-chan estaba inconsolable y no paraba de llorar, quería ver a su hermano mayor (al igual que yo) pero en ese momento las visitas estaban restringidas. Luego llame a Tomoe y Kurokawa, por trabajo dijeron que no podían venir de inmediato pero en cuanto llegara el fin de semana tomarían su tiempo de vacaciones para venir a Japón, también me dijeron que los mantuviera al tanto de la situación.

_\- Ahhh…_ suspire _Todos están aquí._ Una vez más envidié la familia de Senpai pues tan pronto como pudieron todos se reunieron, lamentablemente no por una buena razón. También el molesto de Isogai-san estaba ahí.

_\- A pesar de tener esa personalidad. Mira Senpai! hay muchas personas a las que les importas. Así que por favor… abre los ojos, recupérate pronto_.

En el transcurso de unos cuantos días las visitas fueron permitidas y de dos en dos pasaron a ver a Senpai. Yo fui el último en entrar y al ser todos nosotros un número impar, entre solo. No pude contener las ganas de llorar después de ver a Senpai conectado a todas esas máquinas, se miraba tan débil que sentía que con un abrazo podría romperlo. Tan solo me acerque un poco a él, puse mi mano sobre la suya y suplicando dije:

**\- Por favor, no te vayas… me pediste que me quedará a tu lado ¿no es así? Así que te lo suplico abre los ojos. **

Obviamente no recibí respuesta, solo el sonido de las maquinas que hacían posible que Senpai continuará con vida. _– Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… si solo hubiera llegado antes tal vez pudiera haber evitado esto. _

A pesar de la situación todos tenían que continuar con sus trabajos y en el caso de Kanako-chan con la escuela. Aunque quisieran estar con él cuidándolo todo el tiempo no podían simplemente detener sus vidas, pero mi caso era diferente porque para mí Senpai era mi vida.

_\- NO TE DEJARÉ! Permaneceré siempre a tu lado hasta que llegue el momento en que habrás los ojos… y mucho tiempo después de eso también. Siempre estaré junto a ti, cuidándote, porque te amo Senpai!_

Cuando todos regresaron a sus casas yo estaba renuente a hacerlo, el departamento sin Senpai no era un hogar y estaba decidido a quedarme ahí para cuando Senpai despertará. Hice los trámites necesarios para darme de baja temporal en la universidad, dije que por motivos personales. En cuanto a mi trabajo tenía pensado pedir un permiso pero al no saber cuándo despertaría Senpai y siendo pesimista tome la decisión de renunciar. Mi jefe se sorprendió mucho, trato de convencerme de solo tomar el tiempo de mis vacaciones y algún permiso pero al verme tan decidido no tuvo otra opción que aceptar mi renuncia; aunque al final dijo que si mis problemas se resolvían y tenían una vacante era bienvenido a regresar.

Tome un poco de ropa y regrese al hospital.

UN MES, un mes fue el tiempo que estuve en el hospital; dormía ahí, me bañaba ahí y comía en la cafetería. Quien lo visitaba con más frecuencia era Kanako-chan y me regañaba cada que tenía oportunidad pues decía que no podía estar ahí por siempre, que podría afectar mi salud.

_\- Gracias por preocuparte por mi Kanako-chan, puedo ver lo mucho que me aprecias y te lo agradezco mucho… pero, pero yo no me puedo separar de él. _

Estar tanto tiempo en el hospital llevando una mala alimentación, durmiendo pocas horas y con estrés y ansiedad no resulto en otra cosa que el que colapsará y yo también fuera hospitalizado. Aun así no tenía intenciones de separarme de Senpai.

_\- Senpai, ¿Cuánto tiempo más te tomará despertar? _Sentía como poco a poco mi corazón se iba marchitando y junto a él podía sentir como mi cuerpo quería cobrar factura por poner en juego mi salud.

Al estar internado quien fue a visitarme no fue otro que Hiroto-kun. Estaba bastante preocupado por mí y no habría sido una visita suya si no me regañaba un poco.

**\- Angel-kun! Estas llevando esto muy lejos! Se mejor que nadie cuanto amas a ese tirano, a tu Senpai, pero no vez que esto te está destruyendo. **

**\- Pero… quiero ser la primera persona que Senpai mire cuando se despierte!**

**\- Te entiendo, pero como crees que se sentirá cuando te mire así. Mira esas ojeras y has perdido mucho peso, estoy seguro has dejado pasar varios días sin comer.**

**\- …**

**\- Conociéndolo ¿No crees que te habría dado ya un buen golpe?... tienes que seguir con tus estudios en la universidad, también renunciaste al trabajo que tanto te costó conseguir. No puedes seguir así, o mejor dicho no te permitiré que te sigas destruyendo.**

No había más que verdad en sus palabras.

En cuanto me dieron de alta Hiroto-kun vino por mí para que regresara al departamento. Estuvo cuidando de mí algunos días hasta que mi depresión disminuyo un poco y vio que me alimentaba correctamente otra vez. Fue difícil, pero regrese a mi vida "normal", todo excepto por el trabajo. Por supuesto que cada hora, día y fin de semana libre la pasaba en el hospital esperando el momento en que Senpai despertará pero a diferencia de antes procuraba dormir lo suficiente para seguir con mis estudios, no recaer y colapsar como lo había hecho antes.

Así es como regresamos al presente. DOS AÑOS han pasado del incidente y sigo esperando porque el bello durmiente, mi Senpai, aquel con el sueño tan pesado por fin abra los ojos. Deseo tanto ver otra vez aquellos hermosos ojos miel que me enamoraron, poder tenerlo entre mis brazos y besar sus dulces labios.

Termine los estudios de la maestría y ahora me encuentro estudiando un doctorado; aunque nunca planee estudiar el doctorado me ofrecieron una beca que cubriría todos los gastos de la colegiatura, por ser el alumno más destacado de mi generación, así que termine aceptando.

El laboratorio se sentía algo solitario sin senpai, hasta extrañaba como me regañaba y lo mucho que se molestaba cuando estaba cerca de él. Si, aquel lugar donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

**\- Morinaga-senpai ya termine con el experimento e hice el reporte correspondiente ¿con qué debería continuar?**

**\- Buen trabajo ****Tadokor****o-kun. Puedes dejar el reporte en mi escritorio lo leeré después, veamos… ¿con qué deberías continuar? Te parece bien esto.** Dije mostrándole un documento que tenía los requisitos del experimento, así como los resultados que se esperaban.

**\- Si, enseguida comienzo.**

Así es, ahora yo me había convertido en el Senpai. Era muy agradable trabajar junto a Tadokoro-kun y Mika-san, ellos se habían vuelto muy habilidosos y la cantidad de errores que cometían eran casi nulos, realizaban un trabajo excepcional. Sin embargo el vacío que había dejado Senpai nunca lo pude llenar.

**\- Morinaga! Te llama Murasaki-sensei. Quiere saber si puedes cubrir el grupo de dos a cuatro de Mamiya-sensei, al parecer esta resfriada y no podrá venir. **

**\- Gracias por avisarme Yamaguchi, en un momento pasaré a su cubículo. **

**\- Entonces le avisaré que iras.**

**\- Si, te lo encargo y gracias. **

Además de ser el responsable del laboratorio y supervisar el trabajo de Tadokoro-kun y Mika-san también era profesor sustituto en la universidad. Cuando me ofrecieron la oportunidad de trabajar en la universidad estaba un poco asustado, nervioso e inseguro. No sentía que estuviera hecho para dar clases además de que sentía que no podría cumplir con las expectativas que mis profesores esperaban de mí, aun así me decidí.

Tras renunciar a mi trabajo en la farmacéutica tuve que sobrevivir con los ahorros que tenía pues mis padres ya no me enviaban dinero después de que comencé a ser independiente y había conseguido aquel trabajo. Al estarme quedando sin dinero tuve que tomar un trabajo a tiempo parcial en el bar donde trabaja Hiroto-kun pero no me agradaban los horarios pues no encontraba tiempo para visitar a Senpai. Después de quedarme sin opciones y teniendo la oferta de trabajo de la universidad acepte. Los horarios eran flexibles y el sueldo no estaba nada mal; me pagaban cada mes y solo cubría algunas horas de profesores que por alguna razón no pudieran asistir a la universidad, aunque en ocasiones los grupos que cubrían eran en horarios nocturnos y no podía ver a Senpai eso no sucedía todos los días. También con el tiempo me hice de una materia para un grupo fijo.

Mi vida había tomado otro rumbo en estos dos años, estaba teniendo mucho progreso en mis estudios y éxito en mi trabajo, pero al mismo tiempo me había quedado estancado en el pasado.

**\- Buenas noches Izumi-san**

**\- Buenas noches Morinaga-san, ¿vienes a visitarlo verdad?**

**\- Aahh… Si!**

**\- Bueno, ya conoces la habitación y el camino… así que adelante!**

**\- Muchas gracias!**

**\- De nada, y recuerda no esforzarte demasiado. No queremos volver a internarte como hace dos años.**

**\- Jajaja **Risa nerviosa **¿t-todavía te acuerdas?**

**\- ¿Cómo no voy a acordarme? Si cuando ingresaron a Tatsumi-san yo recién entre a trabajar al hospital, ¿lo recuerdas?**

**\- Ah! es cierto. Bueno me voy yendo, hasta luego Izumi-san.**

Aquella persona era una enfermera, siempre la encontraba en la recepción cuando iba a visitar a Senpai, es una muy buena persona.

**\- Con permiso! Buenas noches, ¿Cómo has estado Senpai?** Me anuncié con una sonrisa dejando la mochila en una silla al lado de la puerta.

**\- Al parecer igual ¿verdad? No ha habido ningún cambio en estos dos años.** Suspiré **Bueno tu cabello ha crecido bastante, me gustaría cortarlo.** Dije mientras tenía mis propias fantasías.

\- **Aunque también te vez pálido y más delgado.** Rosaba una de mis manos por el contorno de su cara y después removía un poco el pelo de su frente.

**\- No, no! A Senpai no le gusta que ponga esta cara ¿verdad?, lo siento. Me deje llevar por los recuerdos otra vez, pero ahora que tus heridas han sanado me siento más tranquilo. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que despiertes y me des uno de tus golpes por tratar de besarte. **Reí inocentemente.

Tome una de las sillas que se encontraban en la habitación y la acerque a la cama para ponerme cómodo. Esta era mi rutina; venía al hospital siempre que podía solo para hablar con senpai o leerle un libro.

**\- Bueno y de ¿qué debería hablarte hoy?... mmmm… últimamente he estado bastante ocupado en la universidad, así que si me miras cansado no me regañes. Sabes que no puedo dormir sin antes venir a verte por lo menos un rato.** Me excusaba mientras que por los nervios rascaba un poco mi cabeza.

**\- Te sorprendería mucho ver el laboratorio. Tus asistentes Tadokoro-kun y Mika-san en verdad han mejorado mucho, apuesto a que no tendrías problemas si decido retomar mi trabajo en la farmacéutica. Ahh… la verdad es que no creo volver. Ahora que soy profesor sustituto en verdad disfruto mi trabajo, al parecer soy bueno tratando con los estudiantes y de alguna manera me las he arreglado para que los alumnos que no mostraban interés en clase mejoren sus notas; aunque no podría tomar todo el crédito pues solo cubro a tiempo parcial. **

**\- Ahhh…** suspiré. **Hay algo que me pone un poco triste. Si en este momento volvieras a la universidad ya no serías mi Senpai, jajaja aunque técnicamente desde que acepte el trabajo en la farmacéutica habías dejado de serlo. **

**\- Senpai… si ya no somos más senpai y kouhai, si… en este momento abrieras los ojos ¿qué vínculo es el que nos uniría? ¿Cómo podría llamar a nuestra relación? Sé que es egoísta de mi parte pensar todas estas cosas sabiendo la condición en la que te encuentras, pero… no puedo estar tranquilo. Desde hace dos… no puedo estar tranquilo.**

No quería que Senpai me viera llorar así que recosté mi cara sobre la cama y la cubrí con mis brazos. Una vez más sentía esa punzada en mi pecho, era doloroso ser el único hablando en una habitación tan silenciosa. Empecé a sentir mucho sueño y no era para menos pues mis días siempre eran ajetreados así que ahí, junto a Senpai, caí en un profundo sueño.

POV SENPAI

_\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo se siente tan pesado? ¿Qué es esta calidez que envuelve mi mano?_

Poco a poco abrí los ojos y aunque no veía muy bien sabía que estaba en un lugar desconocido.

_\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Es esto… un hospital?_

Gire mi cabeza para averiguar en donde me encontraba y lo mire recostado junto a mí sujetando mi mano.

_\- ¿Mo-morinaga? _

Estaba confundido pues había algo en él que había cambiado, por alguna razón se miraba un poco ¿diferente?

Intente sentarme pero mis manos eran muy débiles y con trabajos podría mover mis pies, me sentía mareado.

_\- ¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo?_

Entonces me observe minuciosamente. Mis manos se miraban mucho más delgadas y ahora que prestaba atención mi flequillo me tapaba la vista y mi cabello había crecido en una medida considerable. Mirando bien la situación me aterre.

_\- ¿Cu-cuánto tiempo llevo en este hospital? Diría que mucho tiempo. Morinaga se mira diferente y pareciera que yo llevo mucho tiempo durmiendo. Esto no es como las otras veces en que me he quedado un día entero dormido ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?_

Sé porque estoy aquí, todo es culpa de los malditos yakuzas. Para mí es como si "aquello" hubiera ocurrido hace un par de días, ayer por la noche cuando vi a Morinaga tan desesperado, pero no es así ¿cuántos días han pasado desde "aquello"? Incluso mis heridas han sanado, ya no dolía.

**\- mmm… sen-pai…**

Voltee nuevamente mi vista pues pensé que Morinaga había despertado pero solo estaba hablando es sueños.

_\- Si ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿por qué sigue aquí? Lo normal es que se cansará de esperar… pero los idiotas como él nunca se rinden fácil ¿no?_

Mientras más lo veía más cambios notaba en él. Su cabello se miraba un poco más largo, en su mirada reflejaba cansancio y tristeza. Me sentía culpable. Entonces empezó a aferrarse más a mi mano sujetándola con mayor fuerza.

_\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te he dejado solo?_

**\- Oi! Morinaga, Morinaga suelta mi mano, me lastimas**.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos y aun adormilado, talló un poco sus ojos.

**\- ¿Se-senpai? Ah…! Lo siento, no era mi intenci—SENPAI!** Se levantó como rayo abriendo los ojos y quedándose con la boca abierta.

**\- SENPAI, ¿ESTO NO ES UN SUEÑO VERDAD? ESTAS DESPIERTO ¿NO? **Preguntó con cierto tono de desesperación en su voz.

**\- ¿¡Cómo va a ser un sueño estúpido!? ¿No me estás viendo?**

**\- Ahh… **suspiro** Estoy tan aliviado y feliz, siento como si un gran peso se fuera. ** Se acercó y beso mi frente provocando un sonrojo en mí.

**\- ¿Q-QUÉ CREES QUE HACES IMBÉCIL? ¡NO TE APROVECHES SOLO PORQUE NO TE PUEDO GOLPEAR!**

**\- Espere tanto tiempo…** Las lágrimas en sus ojos prontamente se presentaron**… pero por fin el día llego.**

**\- N-no tienes porque llorar.**

**\- ¡Es cierto! Tengo que informárselo al doctor para que revise si todo está en orden. **

Y así, tan rápido como se fue, regreso junto a un doctor el cual me hizo un chequeo general para ver que no hubiera algún daño o cosa por el estilo. Me dijo que me encontraba bien y me explicó que el entumecimiento en mis manos y piernas era normal por la falta de movimiento de los mismos, pero que con rehabilitación en poco tiempo podría moverme con normalidad. También me dijo que si me encontraba estable en una semana me podría dar de alta. Luego pasó a retirarse y volví a quedarme a asolas con Morinaga.

**\- D-DOS AÑOS HAS DICHO!**

**\- Pues… sí.**

**\- ¿Y qué pasó con la universidad?, mejor dicho… en donde esta Kanako, ¿se encuentra bien?**

**\- Por la universidad no te preocupes, yo me encargue de eso. También le avise a tu familia y todos vinieron; Tu papá, Kanako-chan, Matsuda-san, Tomoe-kun, Kurokawa-san e incluso Isogai-san. Vienen a visitarte cada que pueden y la que viene más seguido es Kanako-chan junto con Matsuda-san, ellas por lo regular vienen cada dos semanas durante el fin de semana. **

**\- Ya veo… siento haber preocupado a todos. **

**\- No tienes porque disculparte, este tipo de cosas pasan y no tenemos control sobre ellas. **

**\- Muchas cosas debieron pasar en estos dos años ¿no? Siento como el tiempo se pauso para mí y sin darme cuenta muchas cosas han cambiado.** Baje la mirada.

_\- ¿De qué tanto me habré perdido?_

**\- Mmm… pues sí, muchas cosas han cambiado. **Dijo mostrando una mirada nostálgica.

**\- Pero por lo pronto tienes que recuperarte al cien por ciento, no te preocupes de lo demás.** Me dijo sonriendo. **– En cuanto te den de alta podrás volver al departamento.**

**\- ¿El departamento? ¿Te refieres al mismo departamento en donde vivíamos?**

**\- Si, el mismo.**

**\- ¿Has estado viviendo ahí todo este tiempo?**

**\- Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas? **

**\- ¿N-no te has sentido solo? ¿Por qué no buscaste otro departamento?**

_\- Viviendo en ese enorme departamento… ÉL SOLO. _

**\- No te quiero mentir, si me he sentido un poco solitario, pero eso ya no importa ahora. Además no podía irme de ahí porque… ese lugar es al que puedo llamar hogar. **

_\- ¡Ese idiota, como se le ocurre decir que no importa! _

Bip-Bip-Bip *Sonido de alarma*

**\- Ah! Rayos… ¿ya es tan tarde? Lo siento Senpai, pero tengo que ir a la universidad.**

**\- ¿La universidad? ¿Siques estudiando? **

**\- Ahm… si, pero ahora voy a dar una clase.**

**\- ¿Dar una clase? ¿Cómo un profesor?**

**\- Si… pero ahora no tengo tiempo, enserio lo siento. Regresare por la noche y te explicaré los detalles. Nos vemos! **

Entonces tomo su mochila y se fue.

_\- ¿Profesor? ¿Morinaga ahora es profesor? ¿Tanto han cambiado las cosas en los últimos años?_

Mirándolo mientras se marchaba pude ver cómo había crecido y no me refiero a físicamente, más bien se veía un poco más maduro. Siempre había sido inteligente, se esforzaba en lo que hacía y aprendía rápido y por como lo miraba eso lo había llevado por un buen camino. Aun así sentía como una extraña atmosfera lo rodeaba; ¿Tristeza? ¿Soledad?, no sabría cómo describirlo, pero algo más había cambiado en él.

_\- Espera un minuto… ¿Morinaga no trabajaba en la Farmacéutica? ¿Cómo es que ahora es profesor? Además ¿Sigue estudiando? No creo siga con la maestría, eso quiere decir que… ¿estudia un doctorado? _

En este largo tiempo que permanecí dormido las cosas habían tomado un rumbo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

_\- ¿Un doctorado…? Entonces ahora me ha superado ¿no?_

A él le gustaba mucho su trabajo en la farmacéutica, entonces ¿por qué lo dejo? Haciéndome todas estas preguntas no iba a llegar a ningún lado, así que lo deje por el momento.

Dirigí mi vista a la mesita que se encontraba al lado y ahí estaban mis lentes y uno de mis libros favoritos; podía adivinar quién lo había dejado ahí. Llame a una enfermera para que inclinará mi cama y poder leer el libro, estaba débil pero no tanto como para no poder sujetar un libro y cambiar de página.

**\- ¡Buenos días Tatsumi-san! Me da mucho gusto que haya despertado.** Saludo la enfermera muy alegre.

**\- Ahm… si, buenos días.**

**\- Enseguida acomodaré su cama para que pueda leer.**

**\- Si, gracias.**

Mientras la acomodaba ella seguía platicando.

**\- En verdad nos tenía muy preocupados, en especial a ese muchacho… vaya que en ese entonces era un desastre. Aunque cambio su estilo de vida me preocupa el que se esté esforzando demasiado. **

**\- ¿Muchacho? ¿Se refiere a Morinaga?**

**\- Si, Morinaga-san. Yo entre a trabajar poco antes de que lo ingresaran a usted al hospital y como fue el primer caso de emergencia que presencie lo recuerdo muy bien, además yo fui quien recibió a Morinaga-san cuando llegaron. **

**\- … **

Trague amargo al pensar en un Morinaga muy desesperado.

**\- Fue un alivió cuando el doctor dijo que la bala no había perforado algo importante. A usted lo deben de apreciar mucho; recuerdo cuando vino su familia y amigos, ¿son muy unidos verdad?**

**\- Pues… al parecer sí. **

**\- Me da gusto escuchar eso**. Dijo mientras me sonreía. **Eso debió ayudar a su pronta recuperación, junto con Morinaga-san. Él lo debe de querer mucho.**

**\- ¿Eh?**

**\- ¡Sí! Cuando se permitieron las visitas no hubo quien sacara a Morinaga-san del hospital, su hermana menor, me parece, era quien más lo regañaba pues se preocupaba de su salud, al igual que yo. **

**\- ¿Por qué su salud**?

**\- Acaso no le ha dicho. Estuvo prácticamente viviendo en el hospital un mes hasta que colapso, en verdad es un terco.** Me explico mientras ponía una de sus manos en la frente sonando un poco irritada.

**\- ¿Colapso? ¿Por qué?**

**\- Por terco.** Hizo un puchero. **– Yo también lo regañaba y amenazaba con llamar a seguridad, obviamente no lo decía en serio, pero aun después de colapsar decía que no se movería de aquí. Tenía unas ojeras que no podría ni imaginar, además perdió mucho peso… pero después de que vino uno de sus amigos afortunadamente lo hizo entrar en razón y cuando lo dieron de alta vino por él.** **Luego de eso… me parece que no lo vi por un tiempo y cuando regreso tenía un semblante diferente, parecía un poco más feliz. Pasando eso venía a visitarlo casi todos los días**.

**\- Mmm… ya veo. Pero como dice él es un terco y además… un idiota. **Baje un poco la mirada tratando de ocultar mi cara.

_\- ¿Cuánto he hecho sufrir a Morinaga? ¡Ese idiota! ¿Por qué es tan descuidado consigo mismo? Debería preocuparse más por el mismo. Cuando recupere mis energías lo golpearé._

Pensaba tratando de aliviar un poco la culpa que sentía.

**\- Ya termine, aquí tiene. **Puso el libro en mis manos **– Ahh! y esto también o no podrá leer ¿cierto?** Me puso los lentes.

**\- Gracias.**

**\- Bueno, me retiro. En un rato le traerán algo para que coma, con permiso. **Cerró la puerta y se fue.

**\- Ahhh...** di un gran suspiro.

_\- ¿Cómo debería tratarlo ahora, sabiendo que lo hice sufrir tanto?_

Lentamente moví una de mis manos para abrir el libro y comenzar a leer, aunque no pude concentrarme mucho en mi lectura. Al poco tiempo vino otra enfermera con una bandeja que solo tenía una especie de jugo y gelatina.

**\- ¿Qué clase de desayuno es este?** Me enfurecí porque yo tenía mucha hambre.

**\- Lo siento, pero no podemos darle algo más elaborado sino hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbre y su estómago pueda digerir apropiadamente los alimentos. Por ahora solo puede tomar líquidos y comidas ligeras. **

**\- ¿¡Y cómo piensa que esto va a quitarme el hambre que siento!?**

**\- No hable hasta que haya comido. En unos momentos regresaré por la bandeja, con permiso. **

Primero tome ese jugo, parecía que era de verduras, no sabía tan mal como parecía. Luego mientras comía la gelatina más o menos cuando iba por la mitad estaba lleno, no podía comer más.

_\- Ah! Demonios, esa enfermera tenía razón… ni si quiera puedo terminarme esta gelatina. _

Como dijo ella regreso por la bandeja, aunque yo no hubiera terminado, y se la llevó. Al parecer después de medio comer y mientras seguí leyendo, me dio mucho sueño y no supe cuando me quede dormido. Pero cuando desperté ahí estaba él.

**\- Mmm… ¿qué paso?... ahhhn!** bostece **creo… que me quede dormido. **

**\- Ahh… que bueno que despiertas. Por un minuto pensé que lo de la mañana había sido solo un sueño. **

**\- Mo-Morinaga!** Me había tomado por sorpresa.

**\- ¡Buenas noches, Senpai! ¿Cómo te has sentido?**

**\- Bien, creo… pero ¿NOCHES?**

**\- Si, ya son las siete de la noche.**

**\- ¿Eso quiere decir que me quede dormido todo el día? ¡Demonios! ¡Ya estoy cansado de dormir! **

**\- Tal vez la comida te cayó pesada, o eso fue lo que me dijo la enfermera. **

**\- ¿Con tan poco que comí?... bueno si a eso se le puede llamar comida.** Susurre molesto.

**\- Ya Senpai, no te enojes, poco a poco tu cuerpo lo ira asimilando. En verdad estoy MUY FELIZ de que ya estés mejor.** Me lo dijo con cierta luz en sus ojos y con una cálida sonrisa.

_\- Hay tantas cosas que quiero preguntar, tanto que quiero saber sobre lo que paso los últimos dos años pero… no me atrevo a preguntárselo porque sé que para él todo ese tiempo resulto muy doloroso. No quiero que al recordar se ponga triste. _

POV MORINAGA

Estoy tan feliz que siento que es un sueño y en cualquier momento voy a despertar.

_\- ¡No cometeré el mismo error otra vez! No debo alejar mi mirada de él porque en cualquier momento podría perderlo y ese es mi mayor temor. Tengo que protegerlo. _

Tan pronto como pude avise a toda la familia de Senpai sobre su despertar y aunque no todos podían estar presentes me dijeron lo mucho que les alegraba y me pidieron le mandara saludos. Kanako-chan se tomó un día libre en la escuela y fue a visitar a su hermano mayor, tanto ella como él se sorprendieron mucho al verse; Kanako-chan, al igual que yo, se puso a llorar apenas entró a la habitación dejó de lado unas flores que traía con ella y abrazo a Senpai procurando no lastimarlo. Senpai se impresionó al ver lo mucho que había crecido su hermanita, para mí no había cambiado tanto pues la miraba bastante seguido, pero él hacían dos años que no la veía; Había dejado crecer su pelo hasta el punto en que le llegaba a la espalda baja y ahora al tenerlo tan largo lo trenzaba, su cuerpo había tomado la forma de una chica de su edad y era más alta ahora.

Los deje unos momentos a solas para que pudieran platicar a gusto así que espere en el pasillo a fuera de la habitación. Después de un rato, Kanako-chan salió.

**\- Muchas gracias por avisarme Morinaga-san. **Se inclinó para agradecerme.

**\- No es nada, me alegra que hayas podido venir. Seguro que con esto Senpai se recuperará más rápido. **

**\- Eso espero**. Se miraba muy feliz**. – Además quiero agradecerte por estar cuidándolo hasta ahora y de la misma manera, si no es una molestia para ti, me gustaría que siguieras cuidando de él.**

**\- Por supuesto que no será una molestia, al contrario, gracias por tenerme tanta confianza.**

**\- Como no tenerte confianza sabiendo lo mucho que quieres a mí hermano… y me refiero a no solo como un amigo.** Explicó en voz baja.

**\- Pe-pero Kanako-chan Senpai te ha dicho muchas veces que…**\- Detuvo mi hablar con una de sus manos.

**\- Se lo que dice mi onii-chan pero lo hace por vergüenza, ¿no es así? **Dijo guiñándome un ojo a lo que no supe como responder. **– Mucho tiempo atrás yo me había dado cuenta, él te dejaba estar cerca suyo no solo porque fueras un buen amigo ¿o me equivoco?, además te he visto llorar muchas veces por él, eso no puede ser solo de amistad. No sé como se siente onii-chan respecto de Morinaga-san, pero estoy segura de que tu sientes algo muy fuerte por él… por eso es que si tú lo cuidas yo estaré tranquila. **

**\- Kanako-chan… gracias. **

**\- No gracias a ti.** Me abrazo. **– También sabes que ya no estoy en Nagoya desde que entre a la preparatoria en otra prefectura y me preocupa que quiera irse por su cuenta, sabes lo terco que es onii-chan. Morinaga-san, ¡si onii-chan quiere irse solo tienes que detenerlo! Sabes que él no puede hacer nada por su cuenta y menos en su estado actual. **

**\- Jajaja claro, no te preocupes… sabes que no me separaría de él. **

Y así Kanako-chan regreso a los dormitorios de su preparatoria.

Como siempre, iba a visitarlo todos los días, él iba mejorando notablemente; se movía con mayor facilidad y comenzó a ganar un poco de peso. Cuando paso la semana por fin pude volver con Senpai a casa. Nuevamente regreso a ser un lugar cálido, un hogar.

A pesar de regresar todavía estaba débil así que no podía volver aun a la universidad. Tendría que hacer algunos ejercicios como parte de la rehabilitación e ir cada semana al hospital a un chequeo, también tendría que seguir una dieta especial por un tiempo.

Un mes y medio paso volando y él ya se movía con normalidad, aunque aún cuidaba su alimentación para mí no era ningún problema y lo hacía con mucho gusto. Comenzando la semana él regresaría a la escuela. En este mes había puesto al tanto a Senpai de todo lo que había pasado con la universidad y mi trabajo. Por supuesto que cuando se enteró de mi renuncia me regaño, como también me regaño por haberme aferrado a quedarme al hospital tanto como para yo también ser internado, aunque nunca supe cómo se enteró de eso me disculpe por ello diciéndole lo preocupado que estaba en esos momento y como obviamente no estaba pensando con la cabeza fría.

En todo este tiempo que paso no toque a Senpai en ningún momento, solo de vez en cuando lo besaba, pero no hacía nada más pues me preocupaba mucho el incidente que había sufrido y aun recordaba las duras palabras que había dicho aquella noche. _\- NO TE ACERQUES, NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUES!... N-no me toques, por favor!... te-tengo miedo._

Al igual que había dicho el doctor me preocupaba su estado mental, así que decidí no hacer nada hasta que Senpai estuviera de acuerdo, hasta que estuviera listo y pudiera aceptarme nuevamente. No quería forzarlo y que terminará odiándome. Era difícil resistirme, tener que controlarme, pero si era por el bien de Senpai tenía que hacerlo. A diferencia de Senpai mi deseo por tenerlo entre mis brazos y hacerlo mío era mucho mayor así que la única manera en que pude soportar todo este tiempo era haciéndolo por mí mismo ya que no iba a serle infiel a Senpai; aunque claro técnicamente no teníamos una relación formal para mí era importante serle fiel.

Lunes por la mañana, día en que regresaría Senpai a la universidad y yo me sentía mucho más nervioso que él.

**\- Morinaga! Deprisa o llegaremos tarde!**

**\- Ah… si Senpai, ya voy!**

Con las prisas tan solo tome mi mochila y salí a toda prisa.

Al llegar fuimos directo al laboratorio pues yo no tenía ninguna clase por cubrir sino hasta dentro de dos horas.

**\- Buenos días Morinaga-senpai y… ¿Tatsumi-san? Es bueno tenerlo devuelta.** Dijeron al unísono cuando nos vieron entrar.

**\- Buenos di-** Fui interrumpido.

**\- ¿CÓMO QUE TATSUMI-SAN? DONDE ESTÁ EL RESPETO A SUS SUPERIORES ¿EH? **Grito terriblemente enojado.

_\- Ah…! Hace tanto que no lo veía tan energético. _

**\- Pues… verá, técnicamente ahora estamos AL MISMO NIVEL así que...**\- Intento excusarse la chica de cabellos cortos pero fue inmediatamente reprendida.

**\- ¡Así! Eso es lo que CREEN pero no hay manera que unos inútiles como ustedes estén a mi nivel. **

**\- Bueno, bueno… no se moleste Tatsumi… Tatsum**i**-senpai**. Los detuvo el otro chico también presente.

Cuando comenzamos con el trabajo prontamente se notó el buen desempeño de aquellos dos muchachos, sin embargo también fue notorio lo oxidado que estaba Senpai después este largo tiempo.

_\- Seguramente me golpearía por haber tenido este tipo de pensamientos… OXIDADO, ni muerto se lo diría_.

Estuvo cometiendo bastantes errores y su frustración y enojo pronto se hicieron presentes mas ahora no había con quien descargar el enojo pues como habían mencionado Tadokoro-kun y Mika-san ahora eran iguales ante él y yo me había vuelto incluso superior.

**\- Senpai debes tranquilizarte. No puedes obtener la reacción que esperas porque estás haciendo las cosas muy rápido, prueba hacer todo de nuevo pero esta vez más despacio.** Me acerque para ayudarle un poco, esperando que no se molestara, pero me impresiono al ver un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

**\- Gra-gracias, creo que tienes razón intentaré ir más despacio.**

Y llamando mi atención Mika-san me llamó.

**\- ¡Morinaga-senpai! **

**\- Si!**

**\- ¿Por qué sigue llamando a Tatsumi-san…** se corrigió **quiero decir Tatsumi-senpai Senpai si ahora usted es el superior?**

**\- Bu-bueno, creo que por costumbre.** Mientras mi mente seguía en las nubes la alarma de mi reloj sonó.

**\- Ah! Ya es hora… tengo que ir a clase, vuelvo en un par de horas. **

Impartí clase de diez a una y en mi hora libre estuve llenando papeleo en la sala de maestros.

_\- ¡Lástima que no puedo comer contigo Senpai!_

Al estar llenando el papeleo mire por la ventana y recordé que se había pronosticado una fuerte lluvia por la tarde, el cielo se veía bastante nublado y gris. Entonces recordé que al salir deprisa por la mañana no tome un paraguas.

**\- En todo caso, podría pedir uno prestado y regresarlo mañana. **Luego comencé a fantasear como acostumbraba. _– Ah… compartir un paraguas con Senpaiiiii… que feliz soy, hoy tal vez es mi día de suerte._ Mis ojos solo se iluminaron.

Después de que regrese al laboratorio Senpai se miraba más tranquilo y engranado, por así decirlo, en sus experimentos. Me recordaba tanto al viejo él, no había cambiado casi en nada todo había regresado prácticamente a la normalidad, excepto claro por nuestra "relación".

Ambos, Tadokoro como Mika-san regresaron temprano a sus casas pues no querían que la tormenta los atrapara a medio camino.

**\- ¡Ya empezó a llover! Senpai, ¿no crees que sea mejor regresar al departamento?**

**\- Si, es mejor volver ahora… ¡ah! ¡no traje un paraguas!**

**\- No te preocupes, pedí uno prestado… solo que… tendríamos que COMPARTIRLO.** Mencione lo último un poco sonrojado.

**\- ¿Por qué tendría que compartir el paraguas con un hombre? Prefiero mojarme.**

**\- Pero Senpai, podrías pescar un resfriado… si no quieres hacerlo, llévate tú el paraguas yo estaré bien.**

**\- ¡Entonces él que se mojaría serías tú!**

**\- Por mí está bien, mientras Senpai no se enferme por mí no hay problema, llegando puedo tomar un baño caliente.**

**\- S-si va a ser así entonces… está bien, pero solo en esta ocasión.**

De alguna manera pude convencerlo y llegamos al departamento pero aun con el paraguas terminamos bastante mojados.

**\- Senpai ¿por qué no te adelantas y tomas un baño? Mientras buscaré un cambio para ti y prepararé la cena. **

**\- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres entrar primero?**

**\- Si, por favor tomate tú tiempo. **

**\- B-bueno, gracias.**

En tanto Senpai se bañaba yo entre a su habitación para llevarle un cambio de ropa.

_\- Aahh… este olor, es el olor de Senpai…_ Inunde mi cara en una de sus camisas.

_\- ¡No, no!… no puedo tener estos pensamientos ahora._

Toque la puerta y me anuncié.

**\- Senpai… ¿puedo entrar? Traigo tu cambio de ropa.**

**\- Si, pasa. **

_\- En verdad, Senpai se ha vuelto muy descuidado._

Al entrar deje su ropa cerca para que en cuento saliera pudiera cambiarse pero mi mirada se desvió.

_\- Se-senpai… _

Podía ver su figura a través de la puerta de la regadera, la cual nunca me había parecido tan trasparente como ahora. Me quede observando como caía su cabello cuando lo lavaba y podía oler el shampoo que estaba usando. Mi deseo por poseerlo aumentaba con cada segundo que permanecía viéndolo.

_\- ¡No, no… Morinaga tienes que controlarte!_

Salí del baño casi huyendo, era un peligro que permaneciera un segundo más.

Tan pronto como Senpai salió del baño yo tenía lista la cena, solo faltaba servirla, así que le pedí que si quería podía comenzar con la cena pero él insistió a que esperaría a que terminara con mi baño. Decidí apresurarme.

Sentía como el agua caliente recorría por todo mi cuerpo y como este comenzaba a calentarse.

**\- Ahh… ah…** comencé a jadear. _– Esta sensación… cre-creo que es demasiado tarde para calmarme. Ahh… creo que solo queda ESA opción, pero tengo que hacerlo rápido… antes de que Senpai se entere._

Así que deslice mi mano asía mi entre pierna y comencé a frotar, hoy me sentía particularmente sensible y el agua caliente ayudaba a que terminará pronto.

**\- Ahh… se-senpai… ahh… sen-pai…**

Aun poniendo todo mi empeño, sentía que no era suficiente pero tenía que calmar pronto este deseo. Si Senpai se entera seguro me mata.

POV SOUICHI

**\- ¿Que tanto está haciendo Morinaga? Se está tardando demasiado. Dije que lo iba a esperar y pienso hacerlo, pero ¿cuánto tiempo necesita ese idiota para tomar un baño?**

Mientras más tiempo pasaba me sentía irritado y molesto. Me levante de sofá y me dirigí al baño para advertirle a Morinaga que se apurara o comenzaría a cenar sin él.

Estando parado frente a la puerta del baño y antes de tocar empecé a escuchar sonidos extraños que inmediatamente se escucharon más fuertes y claros.

**\- Ahh… ahh… se-senpai… ahh…**

Entonces abrí la puerta del baño pues pensé que algo malo le estaría ocurriendo a Morinaga.

**\- ¡Morinaga! ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estas tardando tanto?**

**\- … **

**\- ¿Morinaga? No-no me digas que te caíste… ¿estás bien? **

Luego, aunque no estaba muy convencido y no deseaba hacerlo, abrí la puerta de la regadera para comprobar que se estuviera bien.

**\- SE-SENPAI, ESPERA… NO HABRÁS LA PUERTA…**

Cuando se dio cuenta que me estaba acercando dijo eso pero para su desgracia y la mía había sido demasiado tarde.

**\- ¿Qué-que-QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?**

**\- Se-senpai… yo solo, solo…. **Tartamudeo mientras giro su mirada en señal de vergüenza con la cara un poco sonrojada.

**\- Mira lo que estás haciendo… y encima e-estabas… me-me… llamabas, ¿ESTABAS PENSANDO EN MÍ? **Pregunte con la cara toda sonrojada. **– ¡TU, MALDITO PERVERTIDO!**

**\- Pero, yo… solo… NO PODÍA SOPORTARLO MÁS… ahh… ahh**… Dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos para luego empezar a descender y quedar sentado en la regadera jadeando mientras mantenía su cabeza agachada.

**\- ¿Mo-morinaga, qué tienes?**

**\- Ahhh… ah… te, te lo dije… no lo soporto más… ahh… aunque lo esté haciendo por mi cuenta, no es suficiente… ya no lo es…**

**\- Mo-morinaga…**

Dirigió su mirada una vez más a mí, se paró lo cual me hizo retroceder un poco, me tomo del brazo y me jalo queriéndome llevar a algún lugar.

**\- ¿Qué-que pretendes? ¡Suéltame!... ¿Qué no me escuchas? Te digo que me sueltes… **Intente zafarme pero su agarre era muy fuerte.

_\- ¿Su habitación? _Entonces sentí un escalofrío, tenía mucho tiempo sin entra ahí.

Abrió la puerta, me tiró sobre la cama para luego posicionarse encima de mí.

**\- ¿Qué-que haces? Ahh… ngh… ahh… es-espera… Mori-**

Me interrumpió sellando nuestros labios. Su cuerpo se sentía tan caliente. Me besaba, se separaba unos instantes para tomar aire y me sujetaba para volver a besarme e ir profundizando los besos haciéndolos más excitantes y llenos de pasión.

**\- Lo-lo lamento Senpai… pero yo, en verdad te deseo…**

**\- Ahh… no-no digas ese tipo de cosas… ahh!... ngh… ahhh…**

Comenzó a descender por mi cuello lamiéndolo, besándolo y mordiendo un poco el lóbulo de mis oídos. Mis gemidos comenzaron a aumentar resonando en la habitación y mezclándose con los jadeos de Morinaga; me sentía tan avergonzado. No paso mucho tiempo para que mi ropa quedara en el suelo y yo estuviera al descubierto, así que Morinaga se había concentrado en mis botones lamiéndolos, frotándolos y mordiéndolos un poco. A pesar de estar tan excitado y deseoso, se estaba tomando su tiempo y lo estaba haciendo en calma.

**\- No-no estés… ahh… ju-gando… ngh…**

**\- Es verdad… ahh… ya estas duro… ¿quieres qué continúe con esa parte?**

**\- No es lo que… ahh…!**

Prosiguió frotando un poco, después hizo círculos con su lengua con la punta para luego lamer mi miembro y comenzar a chuparlo. La sensación de su boca contra mi parte inferior se sentía muy bien, sabía a la perfección como complacerme y hacerme sentir como nunca antes. Cada vez que lo hacíamos era inolvidable por más que tratara de evitarlo, ese placer que provocaba en mí no era fácil de olvidar. Siguió tomando un vaivén muy bueno que no hacía más que hacerme sonrojar, temblar y gemir aún más fuerte, lágrimas de placer comenzaron a descender y cuando sentí no poder aguantar más me corrí.

**\- Espe-espera… ahh… ahhh! ahh…**

**\- Senpai… sabes tan bien…**

**\- De-deja de decir esas cosas… además, es asqueroso…**

Cuando pude sentir que continuaría con la siguiente parte me asuste y me senté deteniendo sus manos.

**\- Oye, no… DETENTE… no lo hagas…**

Me devolvió la mirada.

**\- Entonces, todavía… no te sientes listo… **

Me mostró esa cara que odio ver pero en verdad tenía miedo, no podía olvidar como abusaron de mi esos tipos, claro que las carisias de Morinaga eran gentiles, cuidadosas pero aún seguía teniendo miedo. En su mirada mire tristeza pero al mismo tiempo mire reflexión.

_\- ¿Qué es lo que está tramando?_

**\- ¿Senpai…?**

**\- S-sí.** Conteste con temor.

**\- Yo… yo en verdad quiero estar junto a ti, quiero que me aceptes como solías hacerlo, pero… pero si no puedes, creo que no tengo otra opción…**

**\- ¿Eh? ¿Otra opción?**

**\- Yo… en realidad no quería hacerlo. Nunca me había imaginado en esta posición, de hecho yo también tengo un poco de miedo, pero si es por Senpai… si es para que vuelvas a aceptarme, si eres tú… entonces vale el precio.**

De repente, de estar arriba, nos giró cambiando de lugares posicionándome a mí arriba.

**\- ¿Qué-que vas a hacer? **Pregunte temeroso.

**\- No, no es lo que voy a hacer yo… es lo que vas a hacer tu Senpai. Préstame tu mano.**

**\- Pa-para que quieres mi-** Entonces la tomo a la fuerza e introdujo mis dedos a su boca y comenzó a lamerlos mientras se sonrojaba, eso de alguna manera me excitaba.

**\- ¿Para qué…? **

Sacó los dedos de su boca y me miro fijamente.

**\- ¿Sabes qué hacer con tus dedos?** Dijo sonando de manera lasciva.

**\- ¿… mis dedos?**

**\- Sí. Sé que nunca lo has hecho pero recuerda como lo hacía yo, también es la primera vez que intento algo como esto… así que por favor, trata de hacerlo con cuidado. **

_\- Él no pretende que yo… con mis dedos…_

Al notar mi indecisión continuó diciendo.

**\- Si quieres yo lo hago, la verdad es que preferiría eso…**

**\- N-no, solo estaba pre-preparándome mentalmente… so-solo eso…**

Al no tener una salida, con mis manos temblando acerque mis dedos a su entrada y recordando aquella primera vez, solo introduje uno para comenzar.

**\- Ahh… d-duele… ngh…** Gimió como nunca lo había escuchado.

**\- ¿M-me detengo? **

**\- N-no, d-duele pero no es algo que no pueda soportar. Ahora intenta encontrarlo.**

Sabía perfecto a lo que se refería así que moví mi dedo en busca de su punto débil. Para mí era asqueroso tener mi mano ahí, era extraño tener mi dedo dentro, se sentía muy caliente y húmedo.

**\- Ahh… ngh… lo en-contraste… e-eso fue rápido… ahh… ahora muévelo frotando esa parte… ahh… cu-cuando sientas que está… lo suficientemente lubricado pu-puedes introducir otro dedo… ngh…**

Fui siguiendo sus instrucciones basándome también en experiencia propia. Al parecer había dejado de temblar, siendo ahora Morinaga quien estaba temblando y sonrojado, verlo de esa manera me hizo sentir un impulso de besarlo y así lo hice. Poco a poco fui perdiendo mi miedo y vergüenza tratando de hacer sentir a Morinaga el placer que yo sentía cuando él me hacía el amor. Aun así no dejaba de asombrarme lo bien que se controlaba, pues a pesar de estar gimiendo no se quejaba o me rechazaba como lo hacía yo con él.

Teniendo ahora dos dedos dentro de él, Morinaga tomo mi mano deteniéndome.

**\- Ahh… e-es su-suficiente… puedes ha-cerlo… **

**\- Pero, ¿estás seguro?**

**\- S-si… ahh… si, si eres tú… no tengo ninguna objeción… ngh, so-solo hazlo despacio… mi-mi cuerpo tiene que a-costumbrarse… **

La sensación que tuve al estar dentro de él era tan placentera, tanto que quería comenzar a moverme de inmediato.

_\- ¿Q-que es esto ngh… se siente… tan estrecho?_

**\- Se-senpai… ahh… ti-enes que ir… un poco más despacio… ngh…**

Yo había comenzado con el vaivén estando Morinaga no muy de acuerdo. Trate de contenerme un poco pero estaba tan excitado que era difícil hacerlo, aun cuando Morinaga me lo pedía no podía ir más despacio. No podía detenerme. Ahora podía entenderlo mejor, porque aquella noche aunque le suplique que se detuviera no lo hizo, estaba segado por el placer.

-_ ¿Por eso le era tan difícil contenerse?_

**\- Ahh… Senpai… ngh…**

Me había apoderado también de sus labios, sentía como iba perdiendo el control y, al igual que él solía hacerlo conmigo, frotaba su miembro mientras todos nuestros sentidos se mezclaban y nos volvíamos uno. Todas las cursilerías que en algún momento dijo ahora tenían mucho sentido.

\- **Se-senpai… ahh… no-no pue-do más… ngh… voy, voy a ahhh!**

Sentí una satisfacción nunca antes experimentada cuando yo también me vine. Estando agotado caí al lado suyo, ambos tratando de recuperar el aliento.

**\- Ahh… Se-senpai… ahora lo entiendes…**

**\- Si… ahh..**

**\- En… ese caso.**

Haciendo esfuerzo, con sus manos temblando y con movimientos algo lentos, se levantó para ponerse sobre mí.

**\- E-espera… ¿planeas continuar?**

**\- Por supuesto… si ahora Senpai lo entiende, quiero que recuerde lo bien que se sentía cuando estábamos juntos. Después de todo tu eres más sensible. **

Y haciendo su última declaración, comenzó a estimularme nuevamente. Tomo mis tetillas y las apretaba, al mismo tiempo que besaba mi cuello. Los gemidos inundaron nuevamente la habitación.

_\- Ahh… es verdad, esto se siente mejor._

**\- Mori-ahhh…**

Antes de prepararme se detuvo por un momento, lo cual me sorprendió y pregunto.

**\- ¿Puedo tocarte ahí? ¿Está bien hacerlo ahora?**

_\- ¿Cómo demonios esperas a que te conteste?_ Mostrando mi vergüenza pero al mismo tiempo mi aprobación no me queje y tan solo voltee la mirada.

**\- Entiendo.**

Con su mano también estimulo mi entre pierna hasta que estuvo nuevamente duro. De a poco fue introduciendo sus dedos en mi entrada, tocando aquel lugar que varios años atrás había descubierto me volvía loco. Fue bastante gentil y lo hizo con calma. Cuando saco sus dedos sabía lo que se avecinaba y aunque aún guardaba un poco de inseguridad afronte ese miedo por él.

**\- Ahh… ngh… Se-senpai ¿estás bien?**

**\- Ahh… ah… s-si… **

**\- Entonces, me moveré. **

Sus movimientos fueron lentos y acertados. Mis puños sujetaban fuertemente las sabanas y cuando él lo notó me pidió lo sujetará de la espalda. De esa manera era más fácil para él el besarme y a mí el abrazarlo.

**\- Te amo Senpai.** Lo escuchaba susurrar una y otra vez en mi oído.

Me sentía tan amado que aquel miedo se había desvanecido, una vez más podía confiar en él. En medio del éxtasis, los besos y las caricias duramos un poco más hasta que ninguno de los dos aguanto más y nos corrimos.

Estábamos tan cansados, al parecer Morinaga mucho más que yo, así que solo cayó rendido a mi lado y pude escuchar un último te amo antes de que quedará dormido. Aprovechando la oportunidad acaricie un poco su pelo, le di un tierno beso en la mejilla y al ver que estando dormido sus brazos me buscaban yo lo correspondí quedando unidos hasta el amanecer.

**\- Mori-naga…**

POV MORINAGA

Me sentía exhausto, incluso mis parpados se sentían pesados, pero me sentía eufórico. Mi corazón no paraba de latir del gusto y emoción que había sentido la noche anterior. Para mi desgracia había sido demasiada "acción" para mí ya que al intentar levantarme me lleve una no muy grata sorpresa.

**\- Aauch… d-duele… no-no puedo… moverme, el dolor es muy intenso.**

Si, la noche anterior había tenido que sacrificarme para demostrarle a Senpai que no había nada que temer, que no iba a hacerle daño. Pero que precio tuve que pagar, ahora el inmovilizado era yo. Probablemente el dolor tan intenso se debía por dos cosas, la primera que nunca había hecho ese tipo de cosa antes y la segunda, que Senpai no tenía experiencia en eso.

_\- AHH… DUELE TANTO. _

Aunque no podía culpar de todo a Senpai, pues después de que él termino yo también quise continuar.

**\- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿en dónde está Senpai?**

Voltee mi mirada a todos lados y no lo encontraba, hasta que la puerta de mi habitación se abrió.

**\- ¿Qué? Ya empezaste a quejarte…**

**\- Buenos días Senpai… ahh, auch… **Hice un mal movimiento.

**\- Te aconsejaría que no te movieras y descansarás por un tiempo. **Dijo tan arrogante y tirano como siempre.

_\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que Senpai esta tan fresco? ¿A-acaso no le duele? O será que… creo que él ya está acostumbrado. _Pensé entristecidamente por mi desgracia.

**\- Jajaja gracias, creo que te haré caso ya que estoy hablando con un profesional. Después de todo tu sabes más de esto que yo.**

**\- ¡TU IDIOTA PERVERTIDO!** Me levanto sujetándome de los hombros, furioso.

**\- Auh! Auh! Se-senpai recuerda que me duele… no me levantes de repente.**

**\- ¡ESO TE PASA POR BURLARTE!, a-además tú fuiste él que se ofreció. **Dijo sonrojado y volteando la mirada.

**\- Tienes razón y a pesar del dolor, me alegro que nuevamente me hayas aceptado.** Le hable desde mi corazón mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

**\- N-no tienes porque exagerar idiota, e-era cuestión de tiempo ¿no?**

**\- Te amo, te amo tanto Senpai. **Aun con el dolor que sentía hice un esfuerzo y me lance para abrazarlo y besarlo.

A partir de ahora muchas cosas van a seguir cambiando y sé que sabremos cómo afrontarlas, pero estoy seguro que siempre estaremos juntos. Siempre te amaré Senpai.

Fin-

Notas Finales: Espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo cuando lo escribí, aunque debo de admitir que me llevó tiempo por las múltiples veces que me distraía.

Espero ansiosa a leer sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto.

.

.

.

Para las que estén interesadas en saber sobre el otro one-shot favor de seguir leyendo, sino solo no se olviden de comentar :D

Título: Prohibido amarte

Resumen: AU - [Prohibido amar] Esta es una antigua regla que deben seguir todos los Dioses y ángeles que habitan el otro mundo. Aquel que rompa las reglas le espera un futuro incierto. TS801 (Tatsumi Souichi) es el código de cierto ángel que tiene como misión velar por la paz en la tierra, pero se verá en un gran lío cuando el destino lo reúna con cierto hombre.


End file.
